Such Great Heights
by Mathilde Marie
Summary: Insights into Andy and April's relationship, from the formative years to the future.


He was gone a few seconds before April was finally able to pull her eyes from the direction Andy had just gone. When she did she was faced with a camera lens and a judgy stare.

"What?" she asked with a shrug, keeping her look as dejected as possible. It was harder than usual; the corners of her mouth twitched, threatening to unleash a smile.

Half of her felt thrilled and the other half felt dreadful. Thrilled because Andy and dreadful because April Ludgate doesn't get thrilled about fucking anything. Everything is stupid, all the time. Except Andy.

"What, it makes sense," she grew more defensive when she didn't get a response from Nate the camera guy. That made him laugh and she had to fight to not do the same. "I just hate Ann and want her to be jealous and pathetic."

"Oh, is that it?" Nate's stupid smug smile made April cross her arms and roll her eyes. She tensed when the sound of Andy's singing drew near.

"Get lost. Now," she neared Nate and gave him a hard shove. It was his turn to roll his eyes as he turned and walked away. Andy's singing grew louder.

_"I look to the north,_

_I look to the west,_

_I look everywhere for Ann"_

April held herself tighter in her crossed arms and bit at her lip to settle the fluttering in her stomach. _This is such bullshit_. Her heart jolted stupidly when he smiled and walked over to her. "Hello, again."

"Hey," she mumbled, avoiding his adorable eyes.

"So... Do you want me to stand? Or, uh, sit?" Andy rubbed his palms together and looked back and forth from April to the set of chairs a few feet away at the front of the Parks Department.

"Sit down and stop being a weirdo," she instructed with a raised voice. Andy jumped before he took a seat. She kicked her chair closer to his and sunk down onto it.

"You aren't going to hurt me, right?" April sighed and rolled her eyes. _Didn't I just tell him to stop being a weirdo? _But when her exasperated eyes met his, she saw that they were gleaming and he was holding back a grin.

"I won't if you promise you'll shut up." She finally let herself smirk. They both laughed. She wanted to die inside.

"Where do you want it?" She sat up straight and gave him a hard stare as she waited for his response.

"Uh, on my neck, probably?" April sighed.

"That's not what I... Whatever." She got up on her knees in the chair and pulled the collar of Andy's shirt back. She leaned in and nipped at his pale skin. He didn't hide his shocked gasp when her lips connected and her mind briefly went blank. Then he laughed. It was a guilty, giddy laugh, and it was entirely Andy. April's stomach knotted and she may have audibly groaned. She alternated deep, sucking kisses with nips and bites, working the spot until it grew red.

"Whoa," Andy chuckled again. "This actually fee-" he paused to sigh and April caught a glimpse of his eyelids fluttering closed. "-this is pretty awesome." His voice was at a deeper octave and it pulled April in. She closed her eyes as well but only for a second before she caught herself. She pulled back and smirked down at the quickly reddening marks on Andy's neck.

"She'll definitely notice these," she breathed with an evil gleam in her eye. They both breathed heavily, Andy's knuckles were white as he clutched the armrest of his chair.

"Hey, uh, April?" Andy's voice shook with uncertainty. It was huskier than normal, and the sexiness of it gave April a shot of pride. His eyes were on her. She looked back blankly with red, slightly swollen lips. "Don't you think it would make her even more jealous if I had, like, a bunch of hickeys?"

"Definitely," April breathed with a devilish grin. She reconnected to a spot lower on his neck and placed a hand on his chest to steady herself. His heart thud against her hand. She dug her fingers in; he groaned. April's fingers relaxed and ghosted across his chest until they rested on the top button of his shirt. She nimbly undid it and slowly drug her nails along his skin. Her lips joined her fingers to work a new spot, even lower still.

Her breathing was labored, partially because of her uncomfortable position kneeling while stretching across the distance between the chairs but mostly because she was kissing and biting _Andy. _Before today she thought the man was goofy, fun, and attractive, sure, but she didn't have any actual feelings for him. At least she didn't think she did. Sure, her heart would sometimes (always) beat faster when he was around, and she really admired and understood his drive and love of music, and the thought of that hag Ann having him made her legitimately homicidal, but she didn't have the _actual feelings_. But the forces of Marco Polo, silly dancing, and spewing soda were too great, and she felt herself buckling under the pressure.

He must have noticed her body's strain because two large hands were suddenly at her waist and pulling her closer. April sighed as she became situated on Andy's lap and she felt like a fucking loser for being so dizzy. She sat straight and took a few concentrated breaths to steady herself. When she did, Andy watched her with cloudy eyes. Their eyes held each other for an eternity.

April folded and ended their interlude by pressing her lips to a spot where his neck met his jaw. She placed several gentle kisses along the contour of Andy before settling on a spot to orally attack. She hated herself for loving the comfort of sitting in his lap. Andy's lap was made for April to sit in.

Any more than six hickeys would just be insane, so April finally gave one final nip before sitting up straight. Andy's lips were slightly parted and his eyes were closed. They hazily opened and his lips curved into a small smile.

"Awesome sauce."

* * *

**This one felt best short and sweet. I love this pairing and am looking forward to delving into their relationship. Let me know what you think (:**


End file.
